


When Stray Souls Meet Each Other

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Han Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Open Ending, Sad Ending, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Trick or Treating, Unreliable Narrator, he cares for his friends with his whole heart, minsung are just a background thing, protect him, tw// mentions of death and scary stories, unconventional narrator choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: After years spent in Malaysia, Jisung is finally back at home and ready to celebrate Halloween with his friends. He’s been looking forward to this day all year, and for certain it is going to be the best night of his life!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Lee felix
Kudos: 7





	When Stray Souls Meet Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Due to participating in @minsungseasons and resuming school after quarantine, I couldn’t write anything to celebrate Halloween, which made me sad since it’s my favourite season. Instead of writing something new, then, I finally beta-read and polished this old story. 
> 
> Since it was written last year, don’t expect the usual quality (even with beta-reading, it's still just me and I can't handle words). But even if it’s not perfect, I’m too fond of the project to not share!
> 
> And a fair warning, the working title for this story is Cheesy Halloween AU so be prepared.
> 
> Update: I properly backdated this to where it belongs

Instead of the doorbell, a crow’s gawking sounds in the cold evening as Jisung waits for the front door to open. He’s rocking from foot to foot, feeling slightly cold in the thin Halloween costume he’s wearing. He feels the material rub against his bare legs when he does. 

It’s colder than it was a few hours ago when Jisung returned from practice, and he didn’t expect the wind to blow so mercilessly. He hopes the wind will settle down while he’s inside so it doesn’t ruin their evening. 

He hopes he doesn’t freeze out here while waiting for Changbin to open the damn door. He should have put something on besides just the costume. Like leggings. 

Glancing around, Jisung starts picking up at the decorations to bring his mind off the cold. There are ceramic skulls and other small details he recognizes from childhood, but many new decorations around as well. For example, the zombie hands lying around everywhere on the porch. 

He doesn't have to wait long, fortunately, because Changbin’s mom opens the door soon. Jisung jumps up abruptly when the door creek open, brushing his knees as a smile forms on his face. 

“Good evening Mrs. Seo, great decorations as always. I see that you took it to another level this year.” She just laughs, not stopping to ruffle his hair like she always does because she’s carrying boxes with sweets.

“You know, there’s never enough Halloween,” she says as she heads to the kitchen, laughing, then adds a little louder when she’s already disappeared from Jisung’s sight, “Changbin is upstairs.”

“Thanks,” Jisung shouts back and heads to where he knows Changbin’s room is located, his steps jumpy and excited, making a little ruckus at the staircase when he takes the steps by two, too happy to see his friend.

“Bin?” He peeks into Changbin’s room without warning, like he’s used to. They never knock, there’s no reason for it. Jisung closes the door, scanning the space in front of him. His best friend is standing at the other side of the room, posing in the mirror. “Scary as always.”

Bin turns around when he spots him in the reflection, unfazed by the comment. He bites his lip in thought at his worry. “I don’t know, last year I spooked two little kids when I dressed as a vampire.”

Jisung observes Changbin’s costume, a long black robe hanging from his shoulders and hides his body completely, only the black soles of his sneakers visible under the cloth. There’s a small peak formed on the top of the hood that covers Changbin’s head that Jisung finds cute. 

“Nah, death suits you well. No one will see the difference,” he says jokingly. 

“Ya!” Changbin barks, whipping around with the scythe in his hand, knowing it’s not long enough to reach Jisung, only trying to intimidate him a little. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work, hence this is Jisung, and in no way he can be intimidated by someone who he remembers wearing all pink for his tenth birthday. 

Jisung sits onto his bed and waits for his friend to sit beside him, folding his legs under him. Changbin joins him on the bed, placing the scythe down in front of it. 

“Your mom has taken it more seriously this year,” Jisung comments, trying to spark a conversation. 

“Ah, the doorbell,” Changbin sighs.

“Yeah, It’s amazing,” Jisung continues to ramble, eyes sparkling with excitement, “did you install it just for Halloween? My parents would never. I want you to keep it.”

“Please don’t, there are already scary stories about our family going around,” Changbin protests with a smile on his face. He’s looking down at his feet, fiddling with his fingers under the warm socks. 

“That’s fitting today, isn’t it? Throwing a party in the scariest house of the block?” 

“With the ghost as its host,” comes the answer, tone deep and grumpy. 

“The G in you stands for being grumpy, I see,” Jisung teases.

An uncomfortable silence that Jisung didn’t expect spreads through the room, and for a moment, he feels guilty for teasing Changbin. He wonders if he took it too far this time, but doesn’t see a difference between what he just said and how they normally act. He can’t quite grasp what got Changbin into such a mood. 

After some time of Jisung’s internal panic, Changbin finally lets go of his feet and stretches them out in front of him, letting them fall to the floor. This motion is followed by a deep sigh. 

“Today’s just not my day, okay?”

“What happened?” Jisung asks carefully, leaning into the other boy. His eyes spark concern, and the protective feeling only grows when Changbin leans in on himself, placing his forearms onto his legs for support. 

“You know the kid that lived a block away that moved away just when you went to Malaysia? He died this year. I got told yesterday.” Changbin speaks slowly and silently as if the words hurt to be spoken or just recalled. Jisung notices his best friend shaking slightly. 

“What happened to him?” he dares to ask, his voice just as soft, going along with Changbin’s unusual behaviour. 

“No one knows,” Changbin answers after a while of thinking. Even as he says this, he continues to look into nowhere, being too deep in his thoughts to stop thinking about the kid. Jisung definitely doesn’t like his best friend behaving like this. 

“Scary. But hey, he’s in a better place now. And we all gotta die someday, so don’t take it too close to your heart. You didn’t even know him.” Jisung tries his hardest at cheering Changbin up, putting some light weight into the thick air that hangs around Changbin. 

But instead of getting the result Jisung was waiting for, Changbin seems to fall even deeper into the gloom. Jisung winces at himself for this, and inhales, ready to try again. However, Changbin is faster. 

“He was my first crush.”

“Oh,” Jisung stays quiet. Now, he feels the thick air to fall around him, too, making him just a bit drowsy, his stomach falling. The room turns darker, matching Changbin’s attitude that Jisung didn’t understand until now. The room is silent. 

Jisung dares to steal a glance at his friend who’s still sitting crouched over himself, eyes focusing on nothing in particular, bathing in grief. He gulps and wonders how to make this better. 

“Anyway, let’s not talk about him,” he shakes his head, chasing away all the thoughts that have no place in there and would only make this harder, “we can go to see his grave if you want to.” 

At this suggestion, Changbin finally looks at him, picking his head up from where it was hanging between his knees. Jisung recognizes the pain in his eyes.

“...no.” he declines. 

“Okay, as you wish. Hey, did you see Jae’s costume for this year? It’s a freaking chicken!” Jisung exclaims suddenly, feeling that this is just the way to freshen the mood. Changbin’s eyes widen up in bewilderment. 

“No, he was joking. He was just kidding when he said that last week-” he starts slowly, and Jisung watches as the amusement gradually returns to his voice and eyes. Changbin radiates joy again. 

“Nu-Uh. You’ll see it tonight.  _ A chicken _ .”

Changbin melts into the conversation soon, which is Jisung grateful for. For a decent while, he thought that he had just ruined the entire Halloween when he saw Changbin so devastated minutes ago, but now he thinks that they’re ready to have fun. 

“And you know that guy that lives at the old tree? The one that fell last month because of the storm with firefighters and all,” Changbin describes, and a face pops into Jisung’s head. 

“Yeah, Chan I think,” he guesses. Changbin nods. 

“He agreed to come, too. My mother talked to his parents a few weeks back because of the incident and they got close. Seems like she invited him and his younger sister.”

Jisung makes a face. “Ew, we’ll have to babysit kids. That year when IN brought his sister was horrible.”

“Jisung it was three years back and you weren’t even here,” Changbin sounds amused; as if Jisung forgot that he wasn’t actually involved that year. He’s wrong, though. Jisung has always been aware of being absent while his friends were making memories of their teen years. The more grateful he was for the stories they shared with him, making him feel like he was there all along. Like reading a diary. 

“I know but we were video calling and all I remember was her crying in the background.”

“Imagine how bad it was in here,” Changbin laughs, “but man, she’s grown up already. She does karate or something.” 

“And... will he come?” Jisung asks in a small voice.

“...Ah,” Changbin smirks, “well, why wouldn’t he? Even as the captain of cheerleaders, he still lives a street away. It’s, like, mandatory to come. Anyway, heard that his girlfriend finally dumped him so he won’t show on the high-class party in the town.”

When Jisung hears this he does a loud “yasss” with a fist in the air. He’d maybe feel weird if he did it in front of anyone else, but this is Changbin, aka someone who pointed his crush out to him even before he was aware of it. 

Jisung blushes at the thought of the other boy appearing on their party. It feels surreal. After all, he’s the captain of popular kids at the local high school and voted as the most handsome boy of the school for three years in a row. And hearing that he’s finally single, for the first time since Jisung realised he likes him, makes him have certain expectations. 

He’s still smiling like dumb when Changbin recites the guest list, counting them on his fingers so he doesn’t leave anyone out. 

“Then there are Innie, Hyunjinie and Seungminnie that are coming. Seungmin is keeping his costume a secret this year,” Changbin reveals. 

“I bet he’s going to wear something equally stupid as Einstein back in second grade.”

“Just for your info,” Changbin says in a serious tone, “his sense for costumes has gotten better since then. For scaring people as well. He’s a prankster.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Wow, just how people change.”

“You weren’t here for like ten years.” Changbin points out with a poke to Jisung’s hip. Jisung squirms, smiling at his friend. 

“ _ Six _ , and I can’t believe I’m back. I’m so excited, this is going to be my first Halloween since I came back. It’s a pity I was in the hospital last year.”

“We still gave you sweets.” 

They did, but he couldn’t eat them. He remembered the bucket filled with candies to the brim, and the feeling of unfairness when all he could do was to stare at them. For the whole week, sitting on the chair by the window in his hospital room. 

“That’s not the same!” Jisung exclaims, louder than planned, and they both burst out laughing.

“That’s about the guests. If I remember correctly, no one is bringing their siblings so scary movies are a sure thing.” Changbin says this with a purpose, referring to one of the years Jisung, unfortunately, couldn’t attend but was told about by just about everyone. The story is a popular blooper within their group of friends, talking about watching IT with Hyunjin’s nephew. 

“Do we have cheesecakes?” Jisung perks up. 

“Always for you.”

“That’s how I like it,” Jisung takes this moment to jump off the bed. He shakes like a wet dog to shake off some of the drowsiness of sitting down for so long. “What are we waiting for, we’re both ready. Is there something I can help with?”

“Nothing really,” Changbin shakes his head, “but we’ll see when we get downstairs. She’ll definitely give us something to do.”

“Yeah right,” Jisung laughs.

Jisung follows Changbin down the stairs, avoiding all the pumpkins and scary plushies laid out on them. He thinks he spots Gyu with a skeleton mask on. Just as they walk to the living room, Changbin’s mom stops them to give them instructions. 

“Ah, great timing, can you make sure all lights are on? Also, light up the lanterns.”

“Sure thing,” they both nod and head outside. 

Walking around the house to light all lanterns is nice, and it certainly has a creepy atmosphere at six in the evening when everything starts to lose its colour, yet doesn’t fade into darkness until later, leaving the world drained and mourning. 

Jisung isn’t the only one pent up in the sharp wind and frightful atmosphere, he realises, when Changbin jumps even higher than him when a wolf’s howl cuts through the silent evening.

They both remain quiet, trying to calm themselves down and then as they find each other’s eyes, they conclude that talking will relieve their tension faster. 

“Hey, anyway, what are you supposed to be?” Changbin asks. His robe touches the ground when he crouches down to light up the lantern under the side window from the living room. He scans Jisung up and down, giving him a puzzled look. 

Jisung inhales sharply, scolding Changbin with affect: “I’m obviously a Godzilla!”

“Hm, more like a frog,” Changbin teases, “but whatever you say.”

They return inside, putting down their shoes and stumbling into the kitchen to get something to drink. There are many Halloween snacks and juices prepared but they choose water. “It’s getting later, first guests should start appearing in ten minutes.”

“Excited,” Jisung says, voicing his thoughts. 

“Better be. We have more program than just trick or treats and movies prepared.”

“You always do. My first party at your house was so scary I ended up hidden in your bed while other kids were chasing ghosts in the courtyard. Your mom gave me cookies and I was allowed to cuddle with Gyu.”

“You slept with Gyu?” Changbin fakes shock and disgust. “How could you.”

Jisung shifts his feet under the kitchen table, looking at them in thought. 

“But from all the photos, it seems like you had fun every year. It was a little monotone in Malaysia... like, there was a festival each year that was held in the afternoon and then we just celebrated Halloween at home with my family, occasionally some friends that showed up. Nothing big, just cheesecakes and horror movies.” 

He takes a long sip.

“This year will be different, I can guarantee,” Changbin promises, sounding almost proud, contrasting the earlier attitude of being embarrassed about his mother’s burning passion for Halloween. 

The gawking sound once again disrupts the calmness of the almost empty house. “Ah!” 

Changbin jumps down, rushing to the door, followed by a slightly panicked Jisung. It takes him some effort to catch up to Changbin, and when he does, the older is already reaching for the knob. 

When he opens the door, two familiar souls beam at him. 

“Binnie!” Hyunjin greets the older, pulling him into a warm hug. The boy is dressed in simple striped pyjamas and is covered in bloodstains from his chest down to his knees. He also has a few cuts on his face and a plastic knife in his hand that he threatens Changbin with playfully before stepping away. 

Jeongin only smiles at them, not initiating contact. The older pushes Jeongin in and Changbin steps aside to let them both get inside before he closes the door. “You’re the first ones.”

The little witch hurries around Changbin and into the living room he knows all too well, taking his favourite spot in the corner of the sofa. Hyunjin hurries after him, chatting with Jisung all the way.

While other boys stumble into the living room one by one, Changbin is called to the side by his mother. Jisung keeps an eye on them while discussing with Hyunjin, but he can’t make out what they’re saying. 

“Man, how are you doing? First Halloween?” Jisung nods, then he finally looks at Hyunjin. Changbin will tell him what they were talking about anyway. He wants to focus on the friend that he didn’t see for ages. 

“Heard someone new was going to come,” Hyunjin comments.

“The foreign boy from the tree-house. Yeah, he’ll turn in with his sister,” Jisung answers simply. It’s funny that he never saw the boy before even though, apparently, he lives just a few streets away, and goes to their school. 

“Is she pretty?” Jeongin asks from his place on the couch, being pulled into a hug by Hyunjin. 

“She’s  _ nine _ ,” Changbin says, appearing at the entrance to the living room. Hyunjin laughs hysterically at this and Jeongin sulks, sinking into the couch and Hyunjin’s arms. 

“What movie is prepared for this year?”

“None, we’re not going to watch,” he sighs, defeated.

“Huh? Wae?” the boys ask in unison, all shooting Changbin dirty glances. Of course they’re going to watch a movie. It’s a tradition. 

“‘Cause the recorder is broken and we didn’t get around to fix it yet. Sorry guys, if no one can repair it, then no luck.”

“Don’t you have a notebook?” Hyunjin tries, shifting himself into a more upright position to stand up and search for the notebook if needed. 

“No movies there,” Changbin shakes his head. 

“Yeah, only emo music,” Jisung and Jeongin tease him, snickering to each other while Changbin pretends to throw something at them. 

“Kids! Welcome!” Changbin mother appears behind her son, making him jump in surprise. Seriously, Jisung swears that this boy is sometimes even more of a scaredy-cat than he is. 

“We have everything prepared so just tell Changbin if you need anything. Innie, how are you doing nowadays?” she shifts her attention to Jeongin, smiling at the youngest softly. 

“I’m good. School isn’t so hard anymore,” he answers with a practised smile. 

“Good to know. Changbin can always help you with your studies.”

“Mom, do you want him to have good grades? Cause I can’t help with that,” Changbin protests, making a sulking face directed at his mother, and everyone laughs. 

“Where’s Jae?” she asks, used to this kind of behaviour. 

“He’ll come later,” Jisung answers.

“I prepared his favourite snacks,” she laughs, “anyway, have fun, and tell me if you need anything. I’ll be reading in my room.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye mom,” Changbin waves her off rushed. Everyone waves and waits for her to leave. When she does, the atmosphere changes. Jisung, much like everyone else in the room, feels like this is the right time to start their party. 

“What will we do until others come?” Changbin asks. He has tons of videogames and table games he could bring from his room. He just wants them to choose. The list is well known among the boys that have spent more than half of their lives together. 

“Don’t know, I heard popular kids play truth or dare,” Jisung prompts, but they’re not having it. Jeongin makes a booing sound and Hyunjin grimaces. 

“We’re not going to be that lame,” Changbin says back.

“Let’s tell scary stories. It will set the mood,” Hyunjin suggests instead. This idea is much more welcome. 

Everyone plops down onto the couch, fitting tightly one next to the other, eager to start with the activity. Jeongin gets buried even deeper into Hyunjin’s chest as the others try to make themselves comfortable on the couch, letting Changbin sit in the middle. 

There’s still place for one or two people to fit besides Jisung, but he takes advantage and spreads out across his end of the sofa, laughing at the other three that are pushed aside by his legs. When smacked, he puts his legs down and makes more space for Changbin to breathe. 

“So, this story is an old one,” Changbin starts, mischievously looking at each boy before settling to look at the TV in front of them. Jisung practically sees the wheels inside of Changbin’s brain working to remember the story, or possibly make it up on the spot. He admires Changbin for being able to pull off a different one each year. 

“It all started-” 

“Wait!” Hyunjin yells, throwing a hand over Changbin’s mouth. The older protests get muffled, but Hyunjin rushes to explain, “ _ the lights _ .”

Scoffing, Changbin stands up to turn off the lights in the living room, not bothering to go further to darken the hallways as well, and starts making his way to his friends, but Hyunjin shoos him away. The curtains. It certainly does make a difference when he closes them. Clearing all of Hyunjin’s requests, he returns to sit beside Jisung, leaning just a bit into his space and away from Hyunjin. 

“So,” he speaks up again, “now that I’m not going to get interrupted again, I shall tell. Tell the story of fear and fright-”

“That’s the same thing,” Jeongin whispers but gets shushed violently by Hyunjin. Once silence falls over the room, Changbin continues with his story. His voice is deep and hushed. Combined with the dark of the room and the way they’re all huddled on a couch in a completely silent house makes the story twice as entertaining. And scary. 

At first, Jisung thinks the story is one from a few years back. One that Jeongin was so scared of he couldn’t sleep for weeks, reportedly. It starts the same way, both stories telling the story of a young girl in the kitchen. But as the story goes on, Jisung’s expectations drop. 

Not only it doesn’t sound like what he remembers Jae told him about the last one, but it doesn’t even have a plot to start with. And he’s not the only one who thinks so, judging by the disappointed look in Hyunjin’s eyes as he stares at Changbin. Jeongin stopped listening a while back, focusing on the books that lie on the shelf next to the TV instead. 

His own body slumps down as disappointment settles in his stomach. 

Changbin seems to be aware of the loss of interest and changes his voice from the mysterious one to his normal tone, suddenly cutting himself in the middle of the sentence to scold Hyunjin, slapping his shoulder. “You know, you should respect your hyung a little!”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin sighs, rolling his head back to rest on the comforter, “it’s just boring.” 

“Not what it used to be,” Jeongin joins in, not even looking at them. He’s still more interested in the books than in his friends. Even though Jisung has never once seen him pick up a book. 

“Rude,” Changbin defends himself. He looks at Jisung in hopes he’ll save him, but Jisung sighs as well, following Hyunjin’s actions and leaning his head onto the couch. 

“Sorry hyung, Hyunjin is right,” Jisung laughs at the hopeless face Changbin makes and Hyunjin joins him. Jeongin finally turns around, and even though Jisung’s not sure if he caught what was the cause of laughter, he joins in. 

“Fine, so show me you can do better,” Changbin challenges, hitting Hyunjin with a pillow he has taken from under Jisung’s butt. Hyunjin takes it with just the flare, placing it onto his lap. He pats the pillow three times before speaking up. 

“Okay, let me show you what a true camping story looks like,” Hyunjin bites, “but first, get off of the sofa. Only Jeongin is staying.” 

Jisung slides down to the floor, making himself comfortable leaning against the couch. Changbin sits beside him, stealing a pillow from the couch to cuddle. He looks ridiculous like that, the death personified hugging a pillow out of fear. 

Or simply out of need for physical contact. 

When they’re ready, Hyunjin starts his story: “On the night of the dead, we welcome souls that were once ones of us mortals back on earth. Our families and perhaps lost pets. We wait. We want to see the ones we miss. But do they miss us as well?” 

The way Hyunjin starts the story is almost too cheesy, but Jisung suppresses his smile and still listens to his friend. He knows the boy well enough to know that he’s good at this .

When it comes to everyday life, Hyunjin is the opposite of being good with words, but he has always had a charm of persuading people. It’s his looks, but also something about the way he phrases things when he makes the effort. 

No wonder he has everyone’s eyes on him, breaths held as they eagerly absorb Hyunjin’s every word. This is the spell of the child that was never once scolded for anything he did, seeming innocent enough people believed him to be good. 

He tells a story about a child that was drowned by his own aunt while babysitting it. She hides the body in the backyard and tells the parents it ran away. Jisung feels fright creeping up his spine when Hyunjin talks about the child returning to life under the ground and scaring the aunts every night with its cries. 

This story truly makes him think better about how he’s grateful this isn’t real. He shivers at the thought of it becoming reality. Not even the ghost part, but the idea of having such a careless aunt. Poor child. 

Before he can get to the part where the ghost actually kills its victim ,  loud gawking interrupts Hyunjin’s tale. The sharp and unexpected noise makes Jisung jump in surprise, which in turn makes Jeongin scream back. 

Without missing a beat, Changbin helps Jisung stand up from where they’re sitting on the floor, having shifted positions while listening to Hyunjin, while Hyunjin doesn’t move from the place beside Jeongin on the sofa, the youngest clinging to him out of fear. It’s obvious that Hyunjin is living in it.

At the door, Seungmin in a green Luigi costume is waiting to be let in. He stands at the front door, playing with one of the zombie hands he picked up while waiting. 

“Hey!” Changbin greets him, offering a handshake to Seungmin who takes the opportunity to perform it with the dead hand. Jisung mutters a quiet “nice” under his breath as he watches the gesture. 

“Jae texted he’ll be here soon, his parents are keeping him busy,” Seungmin informs immediately, making a quiet remark about the impressive decorations on the front porch. Then he looks back out of the door and frowns. “Hey, found him on the way, seems like he’s going here, he was following me but he looks lost.”

Changbin looks behind Seungmin and onto the street. A tall boy in a wolf’s costume ( _ indeed a lost puppy _ ) is standing afar from the house, looking around in confusion. Jisung looks at him, wording a  _ who’s that?  _ with his eyes. 

“Ah, Chan!” Changbin realizes. 

Seungmin turns to Jisung when Changbin rushes outside to talk to the foreigner. They hear him talk in his broken English, offering the boy to “ _ come in, the party is this way _ .” At which Chan smiles brightly.

“Do we know him?” Seungmin asks Jisung when they’re standing aside.

“He’s the one whose house was damaged by the tree, you know. He’s a foreigner. Changbin’s mom invited him,” Jisung explains, observing the new buddy. He looks sympathetic; almost like an older brother. 

Hyunjin shouts something unintelligible from the living room while Changbin is still outside with Chan, and Jisung shouts back, not caring what the older was truly requesting. Seungmin decides to head back to the living room, possibly to entertain Hyunjin. 

Jisung waits in the front door until Changbin brings the new boy in, greeting him in English and bowing to him. He follows close behind them into the living room, making sure the door is closed. 

“Hey everyone, this is Chan,” Changbin exclaims loudly so everyone will pay attention to them. Seungmin is looking at him indifferently, having seen him just a minute ago, but Jeongin seems impressed by his presence. They all wave, taking turns and saying their names. Changbin and Jisung do the same. Then Chan introduces himself; realizing he’s done so in fluent Koreansuperheroes makes Jisung embarrassed.

“Weren’t you supposed to bring your sister?” Jisung asks when they’re seated down on the couch, suddenly remembering what Changbin has implied earlier. He sits besides Hyunjin and Jeongin, the space by his left empty despite there being enough room for two other people. 

“She has her own party. Young girls were determined to have more fun than us,” Chan explains, looking up from his place on the carpet next to Changbin. 

“Ah, at Mrs. Aderman’s right? My sister is there as well,” Jeongin smiles.

“Really?” Chan’s eyes sparkle. Jeongin giggles. 

“Nice, you’re already friendly. Do you all want something to drink? I guess I can start preparing food,” Changbin says, standing up. Jisung feels the restlessness in his voice and wonders whether it’s because of what they talked about before. 

No one else notices and the conversation shifts to Chan’s life, then to more general topics. They each say a little bit more about themselves now they’re aware Chan understands what they’re saying. Jisung still feels stupid. How could he think he didn’t know korean? 

“What were you doing ‘till now?” Chan asks, pulling his knees to his chest, leaning against the shelf. 

“Scary stories,” Jeongin answers. 

“Ya!” Chan gets excited. “I know a lot of these,” he smirks mischievously but breaks into laughter just a second after. 

Seungmin seats himself onto the couch despite Hyunjin’s protests. He just sticks out his tongue. Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

“Okay,” Chan clears his throat, “it’s a story about a young boy…”

Changbin plops down beside Jisung, handing Chan a flashlight for the effect, but doesn’t stay still for very long and returns to the kitchen. Chan takes the flashlight from him, fumbling with it in his hands until he finds its button. Now with light illuminating Chan’s face from underneath, he looks almost demonic. 

Chan’s story is different from the two previous ones. While Hyunjin talked about generally disturbing things, Chan could bring out the fear from his friends even by keeping the story simple. 

A young boy that has never seen sunlight, was told he couldn’t go out or else he’ll turn into dust. He spent his whole childhood believing this story, staying at home. In his garden, because it was safe there. 

“He watched other kids from afar, a spying eye in the fence. One day, a kid noticed him. ‘Why are you in there? Come play with us!’ the child said. The boy shook his head, ‘I can’t go outside, if I will, I’ll turn into stone.’ But the kid didn’t go away, ‘that’s dumb. You’re already outside!’ he said,” Jisung found it amusing how Chan switched his voice each time the kids spoke. 

“After a long discussion, he agreed. The boy reached the door that would lead him out of his prison and opened them. A wide world could be seen through the gate, and he took a step towards it in hope. His foot landed outside of the garden for the first time... As he did, he turned to dust.” 

With the last sentence, Chan turns off the flashlight, letting the room fall into darkness Jisung’s eyes are not used to. He feels Jeongin make a sound of admiration from the couch and tries hard to recognize what his expression looks like. 

Seungmin turns on the lights again, and Jisung squirms his eyes in protest. 

“Wait, isn’t it about the boy that used to live near?” Jeongin asks. 

It seems that he’s not the only one with this question on their minds, judging by the glances exchanged between everyone around. Jisung leans back a bit to see if Changbin is near, but he’s still in the kitchen. 

“I don’t know, what was his name?” Chan asks playfully. 

“Yongbok,” Jeongin answers. He says it with the joy of someone who hopes to hear a yes. Jisung gulps and feels twice as scared for Changbin. He needs to hear that it’s not the kid Changbin was talking about. 

“That’s not him, then.” Jisung audibly exhales, worries leaving him. Hyunjin gives him a look and he sticks out his tongue but ignores it. One more look at the hallway. Changbin’s still in the kitchen. 

It’s quiet for a moment, Jisung once again setting his attention on Chan. He seems to have a question on his tongue. 

“Did a similar story happen?” Chan finally asks, and it’s innocent. Well, it would be if Changbin wasn’t standing in the door, very aware of the conversation. 

“Yeah, there was a boy a few doors-”

With a loud bang no one can miss, Changbin drops the bowl he’s carrying, some of the candies getting spilt onto the floor. Alarmed, everyone turns at him. Jisung hates the mortified look that paints Changbin’s face. 

Seungmin bends down to help him, Jisung also coming to his best friend’s side to clean the mess while Changbin curses himself and probably sinks into his depressed mode again.

He picks up one of the candies still lying on the carpet to shift attention to himself. He extends his hand, offering it to Chan. “Don’t forget to try this flavour Chan, it’s amazing.” 

The conversation moves on. Changbin’s body relaxes, shoulders slumping comfortably against the cushions on the sofa. The air feels warm again, and they’re suddenly talking about cinema and superheroes. Jeongin exclaims his favourite hero is Spider-Man. 

Seungmin’s phone vibrates on the small table in the corner of the room and he stands up to pick it up. He looks at the caller’s ID and mutters something to himself before accepting the call. 

“Hello?” He puts in on the speaker, bringing the phone back to the sofa so everyone can talk and listen.

“Seungmin? I’m kind of stuck, so I’ll come later. I’m sorry but I have to help my parents,” Jae’s voice sounds a bit like a cartoon character when heard through the speaker, but it’s still recognizable. 

“Nah, It’s okay,” Changbin says. Jae’s parents talking can be heard in the background of the call. 

“Show up as soon as you can,” Jeongin joins in. Gradually, everyone speaks up to say something encouraging to their older friend. Always just a short sentence, it makes Jae happy. 

“Guys? Didn’t know it was on loud. Is the party going well?” Jae laughs into the phone. Jeongin jokingly sings into the phone and acts as if they were going wild back there, but soon quiets down when no one is joining him. 

“We’re still waiting for some,” Jisung says. He’s aware of the bitter tone in his voice and brushes off the glance he gets from Changbin. He knows the other doesn’t want him to sulk, but it was him who said Minho might come.  _ What’s taking him so long? _

“We’re not, though,“ Jeongin speaks up, starting to count everyone in the room, but Hyunjin corrects him before Jisung can. 

“Minho.” He’s glad he doesn’t have to be the one to bring him up. Someone else cares too. When he keeps his eyes fixed on Hyunjin long enough, the older boy finally looks up, giving him an  _ I just guessed  _ look, then returning his gaze to the phone. As if he could see him. 

“Wait, that kid is going to come?” Jeongin freaks out. “He declines every year.”

Jisung doesn’t oppose him in any way, as he’s painfully aware of what he said is true. However, that doesn’t mean he can’t show up today. Feeling like a stubborn child, he repeats the thought his head like a mantra:  _ Minho will come _ . 

“What movies are you going to watch?” Jae changes the topic of their conversation when there’s silence on their end. As he asks this, everyone in the room sighs in unison, so loud Jae would have to be deaf not to hear them. 

He calms down his laughter on the other end. “What?” 

“None, the recorder is broken,” Changbin explains bitterly. 

“I’ll bring mine if you want. I’ll be there just in time for movies. Just sad that I won’t be there for the rest of the activities,” Jae’s voice drops but he picks it up right away. “Leave me some candies too!” 

“Don't worry, we’ll tell you about everything,” Seungmin promises before he ends the call. He places his phone down onto the white carpet and stares up at his hyungs. “So what now?”

The party shifts from the living room to the bathroom where Changbin’s mom has prepared a bloody bath. On closer smell, the liquid seems to be cherry juice. The bath is filled with the liquid to half, a basket of apples prepared by Jisung’s left. 

“Does everyone know what we’re going to play?” Changbin asks, taking the basket into his hands. Jeongin confirms he knows but others only shake their heads. Jisung thinks he knows what’s the game about, but lets Changbin explain instead. 

“Okay, it’s very simple. You want to catch as many apples with your mouth as you can. No hands, just teeth. You have thirty seconds for one dive.”

At first, Jisung doesn’t want to join in, but then Changbin insists he has to, pairing everyone up to have fewer rounds. And after playing the first two, Jisung has to admit that it’s quite fun. He enjoys the cheers of everyone and finds it funny when he watches Hyunjin struggle to catch at least one apple, while he already succeeded at two. 

In the end, it’s Seungmin and Chan who win all rounds, collecting seven apples in total, while Jisung and Changbin only have five, and Hyunjin and Jeongin only two, both won by Jeongin. Hyunjin sulks in the corner, Jeongin jumping around him to make him smile as Chan and Seungmin dance around victoriously. 

When being asked about another game, though, everyone declines. One game is enough because everyone seems to be hyped about the main program. Trick or treat. 

“We should get going soon, just waiting for Minho so we can go outside,” Changbin settles, keeping eye contact with Jisung. He grimaces when he hears people whining. Jisung is glad Changbin is such a good friend. 

“Do you think he’ll want to go?” Jeongin wavers, turning around and standing up from where he was sitting next to Hyunjin. It’s no secret Jeongin doesn’t like the popular kid very much, making subtle hints about leaving Minho behind ever since the start. 

Even though Jisung partially wants to kick Jeongin for being mean, it does bring uncertainty into his own head. Minho is a popular kid. Popular kids probably don’t go trick or treating or playing childish games. 

He thinks about it, Minho being grossed out by the simplicity of their Halloween party. It’s not that unlikely to happen. But again, he has to come. Because Jisung’s been hoping to get to know him better. He doesn’t want to miss the chance. Not again. 

“Of course he will, he’ll have to. No one is staying at home cause mom is preparing something.” Changbin defends Jisung, waving Jeongin’s worries off as if they were nothing, comforting his best friend at the same time. 

“She’s so hyped about Halloween,” Seungmin murmurs from behind them. 

“Besides, I’m pretty sure no one can resist a good Halloween party.” 

This way, things are settled. To please the impatient ones, it’s decided that they won’t stretch the time for too long -  _ we’re sorry Jisung, but we’re not missing Trick or treat just because you want to be with Minho  _ \- and agree to wait until nine. That’s his last chance to show up. 

“What should we do until Minho comes?” Hyunjin asks, following right behind Changbin out of the bathroom. 

“Dinner, I suggest.” 

There are plates prepared on the kitchen table and there are just enough chairs for everyone. They all settle around the table while Changbin prepares the food. Nothing much, just toasts, but Jisung doesn’t mind. He’s not very hungry anyway. 

“Did anyone start working on the history project already?” Jisung whines as Seungmin brings up the sensitive and very unwelcome topic. Of course he hasn’t even started. Paired up with Changbin, he doesn’t believe they’ll start earlier than a day before the deadline. 

Seungmin might have wanted to continue with his topic, but Jeongin overtalks him. He talks about a baseball match that’s coming soon he wants to watch. Recently, he’s been obsessed with baseball, and Jisung is more than a hundred per cent sure it has to do with a certain Hyunjin’s liking to it. 

Jisung can’t help but glance at the time every now and then. He’s getting impatient. 

With his stomach full, Jisung gulps down his water and lets himself disconnect from the conversation currently going on. Since he knows close to nothing about the movie they’re talking about. 

Blocking out all the noise clears space for thinking; Jisung thinks about what will happens next. He’s too aware of the time running short for Minho to arrive. Not to mention that he seems to be the only one who wants him around.  _ What if Minho gets into a fight with someone?  _

Jisung squirms in his seat. As embarrassing as it is, he doesn’t know much about Minho. About his personality, to be precise. He knows that Minho is charming, and seen him interact with his friends once or twice. He also seems a bit grumpy. But Jisung wonders if that’s really what he’s like. 

“Aaah, time to go!” Seungmin chants when there’s just a minute left. They all glance at the clock and shift to the door one by one, readying to go. People move around to get their missing parts of costumes. 

“But, you know, we should wait for him...” Jisung says when they get impatient. Jeongin picks his hat from where it’s lying on the floor, Changbin adjusts his cape and grabs his scythe. Seungmin is already jumping by the door, being silently teased about resembling his costumer by Hyunjin. 

“I know you want to wait but we can’t stay inside, It’s getting dark,” Changbin apologizes.

“No one knows if he comes anyway,” Hyunjin adds.

“He will,” Jisung whispers to himself, desperate. His stomach protests when he thinks about leaving without Minho. Maybe never seeing him again until school. But that’s not the same thing. For Jisung, this is a once in a lifetime chance to get to know Minho better. He knows well he won’t get much far in school, watching the popular boy from afar. 

Jisung feels ashamed for being such a loser he can’t even talk to his crush. He just wants to wait a bit, maybe Minho will come eventually. And maybe he won’t. Maybe Jeongin is right. Who says Minho, the prettiest boy in school who could probably go to a university party and no one would protest, would want to join them? 

Jisung sticks out his lower lip as he ties his shoes, sulking. He just wanted to see him. 

Standing up, he leads to the door to stand behind Hyunjin who already has one hand on the knob. Jisung still kind of hopes that he’ll find Minho in the front yard, just about to come inside. 

Opening the door, a dark form emerges from behind them, scaring Hyunjin enough to squeal. Jisung’s blood freezes in his veins. A large pirate hat sits on the prettiest mop of hazel hair he could recognize anywhere. Two brown eyes are watching him in surprise. 

Lee Minho is standing in front of the door, his eyes boring into Jisung’s. Jisung wants to scream. He came. 

“H-Hey,” his voice is wary, one hand coming up to stroke his shoulder. Even like this, Minho still radiates confidence, more so when he takes his eyes off Jisung to meet with Changbin’s. 

“Welcome! We’re just about to set off, do you need to drop your things inside?” Changbin reacts quickly, opening the door wider, but Minho only shakes his head. 

“Ah, no, I don’t have anything with me… was I supposed to bring something?” 

“No, there’s enough food for everyone. Are you joining us then?” Changbin asks as he shoos everyone outside. They all move to stand around Minho, making the boy in the centre slightly uncomfortable. 

“Where… where are you going?” Minho asks in confusion. 

“Trick or treat,” Chan answers simply. 

“Like, around the block?” He asks dumbly, somehow impressed. Jisung wonders if his eyes were always this pretty; if the sparkle is everpresent. 

“Yeah, where else?” Hyunjin deadpans. 

“Well, we want to return home early to do some other activities. We won’t go far,” Changbin assures him. 

“Okay.” 

Changbin observes him for a couple of seconds before he encourages everyone to go. “Let’s set off then.” 

“We’ll head down the street as always, yeah?” Seungmin asks. 

“Following around library,” Changbin confirms. 

Minho awkwardly follows after them. Jisung wonders if he should talk to the older. Probably not; after all, Minho needs his privacy, and he would already be talking to someone, the popular kid he is, if he wanted to. He probably wouldn’t want to talk to Jisung either. 

Changbin seems to notice his struggles, smirking as he practically pushes him into the older. 

“Here, if you want to talk to someone. He’s been dying for you to come,” Changbin offers smugly before picking up the pace, effectively leaving the two behind. Only then Jisung dares to return his gaze to the boy walking next to him. 

Minho rewards him with the sweetest smile ever. It sends Jisung’s heart over the edge. He didn’t even think about the effect Minho would have on him being this close. 

“H-hi,” he says dumbly. 

Minho stays quiet for a long time, looking around the neighbourhood and watching Seungmin playfully bully Jeongin in the front as Hyunjin talks to Changbin and occasionally threatens Seungmin with not-so-harsh words. 

Jisung guesses he’s thinking about something, and partially wants to ask about it. But Minho wouldn’t tell him. So he stays quiet as well. 

“I didn’t think you’d let me join,” Minho finally admits. It catches Jisung off guard, and he only now realizes he’s been staring. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Jisung reacts, too out of breath. 

“I don’t know, I never showed up before. Thought you’d just forget I existed.” 

How could someone forget that the most handsome boy in the world existed? This boy must be taking it really bad with his break up if he doubts his impact on Jisung. He certainly needs to be reminded that he’s important (to Jisung at least). Unfortunately, Jisung doesn’t have it in him to say it out loud. 

“Is the party up for long?” Minho interrupts his internal gushing about Minho’s beauty and importance to this world. “I came around the time I supposed it would start, I guess no one told me the real time. Or I’d just forgotten since it’s been years…” 

There’s no estimated time they should be meeting. “We don’t have a specific start, you come when you can.” 

“I wasn’t busy or anything, just not used to things like these happening before ten.” Jisung wonders if that’s truly how cool kids do their parties. He wonders if anything they’ll be doing today somehow matches the parties Minho is used to. 

Silence. 

“Hey, what are you waiting for?” Changbin nudges them up the front stairs of the third or fourth house. They quiet down, putting their conversation on hold to help others with distributing sweets. 

“Trick or treat!” 

The woman that opens the door smiles at them and gives them candies. She laughs at how many of them there are. Then she asks where’s Jae. They explain that he’s going to be late this year. She wishes them a good evening before closing the door. 

They move on, stopping at each door on the street, repeating the same routine with the next street, skipping some houses that have their lights out. They fall into silence again and Jisung returns to observing Minho, how the other seems out of his skin, and the anxious part in his mind says it’s because he’s bored and regretting he came. 

Then Minho joins the group in front with Jeongin currently cursing Hyunjin into a frog and Jisung catches him telling them a random frog fact. Changbin takes the opportunity to join Jisung at the back and talk. He smiles when he joins Jisung’s side. 

“So?” He asks, poking Jisung into his shoulder. “Is our prince charming at least half as perfect as you imagined?” 

Jisung nods. Well, Minho is way different from what he thought he would be, a lot kinder and less intimidating, just… sweet. He’s a lot to handle as well, but it feels like this is not the first time they’re talking. Jisung is definitely less nervous than he thought he would be. 

“I think I like him,” he confesses, and something blooms in his chest. It’s soft. 

“Wow, you noticed so early!” Changbin teases. 

“Ah, no,” he suddenly feels his cheeks heating up, “I mean, he’s really cool with us. I like him being a part of the team. It just… I don’t know, it feels natural.” 

“If you say so. Glad you stopped panicking already.” 

They watch silently as Seungmin challenges Minho to something and loses against the older, throwing a slightly loud tantrum. 

“Bin, do you think you could somehow…” 

“Hey, guys! There’s a kitten!” Hyunjin gasps, pointing at the front garden of a near house. 

“A kitty!” Chan repeats in English. 

Jisung turns at him and then at the kitten. It’s a little cute, white fur painted with ginger smudges, ears moving on its own as it turns its head at everyone. Chan approaches it and it lets itself be pat. Seungmin also tries to approach it. His fast pace scares the kitten, and he’s pulled aside by a laughing Hyunjin. 

And then it happens. Minho sits down into the grass right in front of the kitty, making contact with it. From the moment Minho sits down, the kitty seems to love him. It rubs its head against Minho’s knees and lets itself be taken into his hands. Minho smiles so wide, turning his eyes into crescents with the force of it. It’s the cutest gummy smile Jisung has ever seen. 

Jisung feels his face getting redder as Minho picks the kitty up, making their noses touch. His laugh is a melody to Jisung’s ears. 

Changbin snickers at his reaction. “Cute?” 

Jisung squeezes his sleeve as Minho turns around with the kitty in his hands, looking like an overjoyed kid. Jeongin immediately goes to pat the kitten and both Hyunjin and Seungmin follow. 

Minho places the small one down and waves it goodbye. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting guys, I couldn’t help it,” he turns to Jisung and Changbin, apologizing. He seems shy. 

“No worries! We’re not rushing anywhere.” Changbin says. Minho looks relieved. 

When they finish their round around the block, their buckets and bags are overflowing with candies. Jeongin is already stuffing his mouth with them, enjoying not having his braces anymore. Seungmin is fishing in his bag, counting how many edible eyes there are. 

The journey is shorter than Jisung remembered. 

He doesn’t want to return home yet, and others seem to share the want to stay outside. Now that the sky has turned dark and last people disappeared from the streets, there’s a strange atmosphere to the neighbourhood that Jisung finds too exciting to leave. 

“Hyung, what if we stayed here a little longer?” he asks Changbin. 

“No problem, but there’s nothing to do. We shouldn’t just stay in the middle of the street.” 

“Why not check out the playground? I bet it looks cool at night,” Jeongin’s excited voice persuades everyone. 

The playground is just a few houses away from where they stopped. Jeongin takes the lead, skipping excitedly. 

“Seems like you spend a lot of time there,” Seungmin teases. 

“Well, I have a sister after all. Ah, I actually think I met Chan here the other day?” 

“Not impossible.” 

Arriving at the playground, Changbin separates from him and Minho to race Seungmin to the metal construction at the back of the playground. Jeongin and Hyunjin take the swings. 

“You wanna go to the slide?” he asks Minho. Minho turns at him from where he was watching Seugmin hanging upside down. He seems caught off guard by the question. “...sure.” 

From the top of the slide, there’s a nice view of everyone else. Jisung feels like a king up there, even though it isn’t even that high. He leans over the railing while Minho takes his time with the rope ladder. 

Jeongin and Hyunjin have persuaded Chan into helping them swing. He stands between the two swings and pulls them by the strings to make both of them go higher and faster. Jeongin is screaming from joy. 

“Chan, come here!” Changbin calls from the top of the construction, making the wolf snap out of his head and look at him. Jisung follows the place where Chan was looking at with his eyes, but the tree part of the park is too dark. 

“Are you coming or am I supposed to slide alone?” he asks, turning around to see that Minho has just climbed up, dusting off his knees. He smiles at the older, but he doesn’t return the smile. 

Minho keeps holding onto the railing all the way to the slide, glancing down at the ground as if he was about to fall anytime. 

“Are you scared?” Jisung asks in disbelief. 

“Shut up,” Minho hisses in return. 

“You could have said no, you know,” Jisung teases as he sits down, readying to slide down. He’s mercilessly pushed down the slide, gaining more speed than he anticipated. Minho is down behind him in a moment, colliding with him. 

It doesn’t hurt, but it certainly does make Jisung feel a little too comfortable when Minho drops his hands around his waist. He stands up quickly, praying for his cheeks to stop blushing. 

“I’ve never thought it would be this fun to be out at night,” Jisung admits, tagging along as Minho chooses the swings over the construction that everyone is on. It’s definitely higher than the slide, and Jisung doesn’t push him. 

“Or, well, I suppose I’ve imagined a scenario like this before. Just never had an opportunity to try,” he rambles. 

“It’s calming... I like clearing my mind like this,” Minho says it as if this wasn’t the first time. Jisung wonders what might be bothering Minho so much to come here at night. 

They stay there like that, Jisung observing Minho who has his eye set on the starry night sky. 

“Time to go, kids!” Changbin calls, stuffing his phone into his back pocket, pulling up the whole costume in the process, grunting when it gets stuck, “It’s getting late, we should hurry if we want to watch a movie.” 

Everyone obediently gathers by the slide. Jisung groans, not wanting to get up now that he’s sitting down. He kicks into a rock and watches as it skips away. 

“Want a hand?” 

He looks up to see Minho offering his hand, cheeks dusted pink. Jisung is fairly sure he has been staring for too long when Changbin shouts at him again, calling him a slowpoke. He reaches for Minho’s hand to get himself pulled up. He doesn’t believe the contact is real. 

When Minho lets go of his hand to head to Changbin, Jisung lifts it up, making sure his palm isn’t sweaty. He can’t tell. 

Taking the shortest route to Changbin’s home, the boys walk at a faster pace than before. Instead of stopping by every house with lights still on, they rush back home in hope of a good movie. 

A very happy Minho skips by Jisung’s side. His excitement is almost contagious. Jisung can’t help but giggle at the way Minho seems to glow in the street light. He blushes when the older looks at him. 

“This was so fun,” Minho confesses, “it’s been so long and it still feels so good. I missed going trick or treating with my friends.” 

Jisung tries to imagine Minho as a child, knocking on the neighbour’s door and asking for sweets in the cute voice of his. He bets he used to wear ridiculous costumes. 

It’s nice to think about Minho’s childhood. Jisung wonders if he knew Minho when he was young; if they ever played together. Minho couldn’t have always been the world’s most handsome. 

When they set their shoes in the entryway, Jisung heads for the living room, hoping to catch a good spot on the couch before they start with the movie. He notices a few more installations arranged around the house, including a big ghost hanging from the stairs and some bones hanging from the top of the doorframe. There are also bloody prints on the floor, but Jisung faintly remembers them from before. He can’t be sure though. 

“Your mom is crazy,” Jisung admires.

Waiting for Jae to come, after he texts them it’ll take him about an hour, it’s Chan’s idea to play cards and talk. That way, they have an opportunity to get more familiar with Chan and Minho. 

Jisung is impressed by some of the facts he learns. Did he know Chan was a swimmer? Certainly not. It’s only slightly surprising, but mostly cute when Minho talks about his three cats, cheeks heated pink for the whole time. 

And then, just in the middle of some game, too early for Jae to come, someone knocks. Changbin stands up to head to the door, Jeongin following him, excited for the oldest to show up. Everyone else watches them from their place on the living room floor. 

Changbin fumbles with the lock and opens the door, then freaks out loudly. There’s a very someone standing in the doorway, smiling at him from ear to ear. “H-hey, sorry for being late.” Changbin still hasn’t moved, frozen in place with his hand on the knob. He’s looking at the visitor with wide eyes.

“It’s just a few houses, but I didn’t know you already started.” Jeongin bodily pulls Changbin aside, greeting the guest with a smile. 

“Come in.” 

He does, looking around excitedly, letting himself be guided towards the living room. 

Jisung peeks from behind the corner, trying to spot what the boy looks like more clearly. He doesn’t recognize him, face unfamiliar and voice too deep to be Jae’s. 

The radiant boy first steps through the doorway, stopping when Seungmin yells at him to put down his shoes. He looks at his feet bewildered and obeys, returning not long after wearing a pair of red socks. Hesitating, he sits down besides Chan, giving him a small wave. 

_ Does Chan know him?  _

The freckled boy is weirdly quiet, smiling around as if he couldn’t speak. But he can.  _ Why is his voice not familiar at all?  _

Hyunjin is staring at him equally confused. That tells Jisung he’s not the weird one when he doesn’t remember a kid from their school that apparently lives near. Opposite of him, Minho doesn’t pay much attention to the freckled boy.

They continue playing, letting the boy join into Changbin’s and Seungmin’s team. Seungmin says he doesn’t want to play anymore and excuses himself to the toilet. The first game is won by Minho and Jisung, and Minho praises Jisung for a good move, offering a high five. Jisung is so happy about this small contact. 

The second one is won by Hyunjin and Jeongin. They celebrate like kids when Jeongin places the last card down. Chan finally says that he understands the rules of the game enough to play. Seungmin returns from the toilet and Chan forms a team with him. When their team dies the next round, Seungmin sits behind Jeongin and bothers him. 

While playing, Felix melts very quickly and starts talking with them, slipping his name into the conversation smoothly. He seems to be a very happy boy. He’s so lively, and he jokes around with the others as if he were here since forever. It comes so naturally, and his joy is even more fueled by it. 

It’s such a good thing both Minho and Felix turned out to be a great party. Jisung bets that now that they know them, it’ll be hard to imagine how was their group like without them. 

He wonders why no one ever mentioned Felix to him. Why Felix never once showed up before. Was he new to the neighbourhood? 

“Wait, you’ve never been to one?” Jeongin asks surprised when Felix confesses at some point, that he doesn’t know what an amusement park is. Jisung himself is pretty surprised by this revelation. Felix just shakes his head. 

“ _ Every  _ normal person has been to one,” Minho joins in. 

“So what if he hasn’t?” Changbin snaps at him, smacking him with cards. Jisung chuckles at how Changbin’s reaction seems protective. 

“Should we take you to an amusement park someday?” Hyunjin offers, but Felix only quiets down. He appears almost sad. 

Just when Jeongin is about to open his mouth again, possibly to tease Felix, the doorbell rings. 

“Ah- Jae.” Hyunjin chants. 

When Changbin stands up this time, content chatter can be heard from the entry hall. Jae’s voice is distinct enough for everyone to recognize it, even as muffled as it is from the next room. When Jae peers into the living room in his costume, everyone cheers loudly. Hyunjin even runs to hug him. 

“Jisung wasn’t joking, you really are a chicken,” Changbin says amused, looking Jae from head to toe and back to the top with a wild grin on his face. “Definitely the best costume ever.” 

“Thanks,” Jae beams and picks up his bag. “Did someone say movies?” 

No wonder Jae is everyone’s favourite. He’s such a good dad sometimes, even though he’s just a little older than everyone. They excitedly watch him, already prepared on the couch, as he repairs Changbin’s recorder. 

Jisung sits between Hyunjin and Seungmin, but when the latter kicks him off, he heads to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it to the brim with water. He stares at the photos of Changbin’s family and friends stuck on the fridge with colourful magnets. 

When he returns to the living room, the movie is already being loaded. He grabs a bowl of popcorn that sits at the conference table and looks around, wondering where he should sit. Minho catches his attention, patting his lap. Jisung almost chokes on air. 

He still seats himself next to Minho, handing the popcorn to Hyunjin on the other side of the couch when asked. He makes himself comfortable - as much as it’s possible with fire spreading through everywhere your crush is touching you - and focuses on the screen. 

Ten minutes into the film and Jisung suppresses a yawn. “Tired?” he hears Minho whisper, and without giving him an answer, the older pulls him into his chest, putting an arm around his waist. 

Jisung tries to look at his face, but Minho is focusing on the movie, not paying attention. He turns his head to locate Changbin. The older is seated on the carpet, already looking back with a knowing smile. When their eyes meet, Changbin winks. Jisung makes an expression of bliss and Changbin can’t help but snicker. He gets slapped by Jeongin. “ _ Shht _ .” 

There’s a big chase going on in the movie but Jisung struggles to keep his eyes open. He ends up sprawled over Minho’s body, caught in Minho’s warmth. His head is stuffed in Minho’s chest and their legs are one big mess. His arms loop loosely around Minho’s middle while the older boy holds him close to his body, rubbing circles on his shoulder with his thumb. 

Until now, Jisung was panicking about his heartbeat being too audible, but minutes pass and it seems like Minho hasn’t noticed. Despite the neverending drumming of his heart and the tightness he feels in his chest, Jisung feels at ease. Oddly enough, Jisung finds it calming. 

Occasional screams from the movie keep him awake. He contemplates covering his ears, but that would involve moving, and the position he’s in is too perfect to be left. He leaves it be and ignores the loud movie. He does jump a few times, though, when Jeongin screams right by his ear. 

Minho only places his head back onto his chest, combing his fingers through his hair. A move that’s supposed to help Jisung calm down. It does, but it causes the opposite reaction all along, too, with Jisung’s breath coming short and hands getting a little too sweaty. 

Jisung’s not sure when the movie has ended. In one moment, he blinks his eyes open to see only credits being played, a frightful melody playing in the background. When he glances around, people are shuffling, rubbing their eyes or stretching. Moving. 

He involuntarily groans when Minho straightens underneath him and forces himself to sit up. He doesn’t find it in himself to look at Minho, though, and he keeps his eyes at Felix, who’s tickling Jeongin to death. 

He feels his eyes unfocus. It’s pretty late, he should be sleeping. With his eyes closed, Jisung tries to charge with energy to keep himself from falling asleep, but very soon he realizes that he chose the wrong strategy. 

He feels a hand on his hip. There’s warmth where skin meets cotton. 

“Wanna go to sleep?” Minho’s voice sounds in Jisung’s ear, and he opens his eyes abruptly, heart rate picking up at Minho’s tired smile. “I’d use some sleep.” 

Jisung nods, taking lazy steps towards Changbin. When he comes to him, he leans his weight on his shoulder. “Minho and I are going to rest.” 

Changbin’s eyes go wide at the quiet remark, giving Jisung a doubting look. “Walking in on you doing something weird isn’t the kind of fright I was craving for tonight.” 

Jisung’s cheeks burn red. He pushes Changbin away, stumbling on his words when he tries to defends himself, “I swear, not like that! W-we just want to rest.” 

“Hm, sure. I guess I’m getting sleepy as well,” Changbin admits, ruffling his hair. “But remember, I’ll take Minho to grave if I find you two-” 

“Hyung!” 

  
  
  


Jisung’s body is shaking with anticipation, butterflies flying around in his stomach ever since Minho pulled him to his side on the couch. Minho hasn’t really looked at him since they stood up from the living room, letting himself be guided into Changbin’s room. 

Jisung supposes it’s because he’s tired. It doesn’t make him any less nervous. 

Minho heads to Changbin’s bed immediately, lying down and closing his eyes. Jisung follows him, stripping from his costume to get more comfortable, also because it’s dirty from playing outside. He feels a little too revealed, sporting nothing but a shirt and a pair of boxers; but there’s no helping it. 

Once he touches the bed with his hand, leveraging himself onto it, Minho’s eyes snap open, making them both surprised. 

“Oh, you want to sleep with me?” Minho says, voice tiny and slurred. He blinks a few times, brows knitted together softly. 

“Am... am I not allowed to?” Jisung asks cautiously, blush creeping high on his cheeks. He wonders if he’s misunderstood Minho’s intention. Maybe he just wanted him to show him the room. Maybe he wanted him to leave. 

“Nah, it okay. Come here.” Minho shakes his head, opening his arms wide, his expression softening as he maintains eye contact. Jisung feels his heart do a flip and considers taking Minho’s unspoken offer. Minho’s eyes are showing impatience. 

He settles on lying down beside him, close enough to feel his breath but not too much, so his heart won’t explode. Minho isn’t pleased with being rejected and shuffles closer, ignoring the surprised squeal that leaves Jisung’s lips when he puts his hand just next to his, pinkies brushing. 

“So, you’re from Malaysia?” Minho inquires. 

The tension drops and once again that evening, Jisung realizes that Minho is nothing more than a teen, a mate. Despite his cool appearance and mean eyes, he’s just as normal as the rest of the boys. Knowing this makes it way easier to react to his unexpected question. 

“Ah, actually no,” Jisung laughs. “I just studied there for a while. I’m from next door.”

“Oh,” Minho laughs too, the sound of it bubbly, making Jisung lightheaded. “I’ve noticed you in school before. I thought: ‘such a cool guy, he must be a captain of some sports club,’ but I’ve never seen you in one.” Jisung’s heartbeat increases, drumming like crazy with Minho’s words. 

_ Minho thinks he’s cool. Lee Minho thinks he’s cool.  _ If this isn’t heaven, Jisung doesn’t know what is. But his mood soon drops; he has to disappoint him. 

“I’m not into sports,” he admits, cursing himself for being so lame and ruining Minho’s illusions. 

“What do you do, then?” Minho asks, unfazed. He seems genuinely interested, which makes Jisung’s heart even weaker. He fidgets with the hem of his shirt, considering whether or not tell Minho more about himself. On one hand, it’s Minho; he should be honest with him if he wants to impress him. On the other hand,  _ it’s freaking Minho.  _

But then Minho reaches forward and pulls a strand from Jisung’s forehead, nudging him with his knee, and generally making Jisung feel a mix of things he can’t quite describe. He feels his cheeks heating up. 

“Music,” he says, voice coming out hoarse as if he wasn’t talking just now. He gulps, hoping to calm himself down with it. When he studies Minho’s face, the boy seems amused by the answer. 

“Do you sing or dance?” Minho asks, sparkles dancing in his eyes, lips quirking into an expectant smile. Jisung shakes his head.

“Compose,” he explains. Writing lyrics and making music is something Jisung picked up while in Malaysia, allowing him to express his feelings and cope with his problems. He has hundreds and hundreds of short musical recordings. 

“Can I listen to something?” Minho asks. Again, Jisung can’t help but think that Minho has gotten a bit too close. He’s too embarrassed to move away though, knowing he should be happy that Minho is unknowingly snuggling to him. 

“Well, I don't have it here-”

“I’ll ask for it in school then,” Minho suggests. He wears the softest smile, lighting up his whole face like the sun, white teeth showing from how wide his lips spread. Jisung’s throat feels tight. The thought of Minho coming to him in school makes his pulse skyrocket.

“Honest? You guys are so much more interesting than all the cool kids together,” Minho continues when Jisung fails to tell him anything in return, “especially girls, they’re all the same.”

There’s something bitter in Minho’s words that Jisung doesn’t like. He wonders if he’s talking about his ex-girlfriend or just bad experience in general. He doesn’t have the courage to ask, though. 

“Why do you hang out with them?” he asks instead. 

“I don’t, not anymore. And it was mostly them hanging out with me,” Minho shakes his head. Now, his expression drops, joy turning into a hidden yet sad puppy face. 

Jisung shivers, suddenly feeling cold. He reaches around to find the corner of the covers so he can slip under them. Minho catches his hand in the process. 

“Are you cold? I have a warm costume on, you can cuddle to me...” he offers innocently. 

Jisung blinks at him, hoping the red colour in his cheeks is not radiating like he feels it does. He stares into Minho’s eyes for a moment too long before he finally remembers to blink. He looks away embarrassed, stumbling for words. 

“Ah, no- it’s good. Besides, covers will warm both of us more...”  _ How would he handle cuddling to Minho in bed? _

“Okay, just let me get out of the costume,” Minho says and sits up, pulling down first the pirate hat, then the cape. Gradually, he puts down the fancy sailor pants and puts everything onto a neat pile by the bed. When he’s just in his shirt and underwear, just like Jisung, he drops down onto the bed.

“It’s really warm here-” Minho concludes after a moment, just when Jisung is admiring his casual look in the simple clothes, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jisung was prepared for this. 

“Wha- what? Stop!” Jisung stumbles, hot in the face, reaching for Minho’s hand to stop him. Minho looks from his wrist to his face, lips opened in surprise. Jisung’s hand falls into the space between them when he realizes he’s still touching him. 

“Are you not comfortable with that?”

“Well, it’s... people don’t normally do that,” Jisung tries to explain, his eyes not meeting Minho’s. He feels the other’s breath near him, travelling down the other’s arms with his eyes. Anywhere that’s not Minho’s eyes is good now. 

“...sorry,” Minho gets back under the covers, shuffling closing to Jisung and making sure that they’re both fully covered, “it’s normal for cool kids to strip their shirts when they’re flirting.”

Jisung chokes on air. 

“Wait, you’re flirting with me?” He asks, his chest involuntarily giving his lungs a hard time letting him breathe as he tries to process what he just heard. 

“Yeah, ever since I first came,” Minho says it as if it was obvious.  _ Was it, though? _ Maybe if he was one of them, he’d understand. Or maybe not. Jae or Hyunjin never act like this when they’re trying to flirt with someone.

“So, seeing you didn’t understand, I guess I shall be straightforward,” Minho says, interrupting him from his thoughts. His face gets closer to Jisung’s, and he wraps one arm around his body, making it flare everywhere he touches. “I like you. Is that clear?”

Jisung feels like he’s going to faint. He nods weakly.

“Great. And now, can you also be straightforward with me?”

“I’m afraid that’s the only moment I can do something straight.” Minho laughs at this. Jisung relaxes too, smiling. “I like you.”

And then Minho catches him unprepared, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. It lasts only two seconds but they’re the best two seconds of Jisung’s life. Truly. Because Minho’s lips are soft and firm, yet not pushy; the way he presses into Jisung’s tells enough about how he feels. 

Jisung allows himself to get lost in the thoughts even after the kiss is over and Minho’s eyes are closed, either from embarrassment or tiredness. If he was feeling tired before, it has washed away already, changing into a feeling of excitement. 

When whispering Minho’s name doesn’t wake the older, Jisung decides to head downstairs where everyone else is surely doing something lively. He stops halfway, realizing he’s out of costume when he almost trips on his own clothes and picks them up. 

He trips a few more times as he struggles to put on his pants while taking the stairs to join others in the living room. He hears shouts and knows something must be happening there. 

“Ya, what are you up to?” 

He’s still fumbling with the head of his costume to go back in place so he’s not looking. When he looks up, he’s met with a bewildered Jeongin. It catches him unprepared when the younger jumps onto him, shaking his shoulders. 

He starts yelling something into Jisung’s ear, but it doesn’t make sense. It’s just loud. Jisung pushes the younger off him, looking at the others, alarmed. 

Jeongin isn’t the only one talking, and he can make out Hyunjin’s voice in the chaos, saying something about them being haunted. Felix is trying to get their attention by waving his arms, but no one is listening to him. 

Jisung contemplates what to do, and has numerous ideas. For example, turning the lights off might silence everyone. Walking away would be an easy way out, too. He likes that option. He wants to go back to Changbin’s room and snuggle to Minho, but he also kind of wants to know what’s going on. 

So, Jisung does what he thinks is the best idea. He walks by Jeongin, finding a place in the middle of the room so that everyone will see him, and sits down loudly (with the help of some ridiculous sound effects). He crosses his arms over his chest, giving his friends the dirtiest look he can muster. “Quiet. Now, from the start please.” 

“Felix is a ghost!” Jeongin screams. “A real true ghost-” 

“Shhh,” Jae calms him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and it surprisingly silences the youngest, “seems like our friend is from another world.” 

Jeongin turns around to smack Jae’s hand away and rushes to sit onto the couch besides Hyunjin. The older opens his arms to invite Jeongin to cuddle, but he avoids him and sits onto the opposite end of the sofa. 

“I’m not though. I live around, or, well, I used to,” Felix argues. He seems hesitant now that people are giving him their full attention. His eyes jump from one person to another, and he fumbles with the hem of his shirt. 

“Before you died,” Hyunjin deadpans. 

“I’m not dead either,” Felix defends himself, voice getting whiny, “I’m actually in a coma right now.” 

Weird silence takes over the room after Felix exhales the last words. If they weren't paying attention to him before, now everyone is staring at him with wide eyes. Jisung himself feels… shocked, at least. 

“You’re what?” he asks in a small voice. 

“So, you know, I’m supposed to be in a hospital right now,” Felix bites his lip, thinking about how best to explain his situation, “I was in a coma, my body still is, I think. But I woke up here.” 

There’s some chatter coming from Seungmin and Jeongin on the couch. Felix ignores them and continues. 

“It was weird, I don’t even know how I got here, I don’t even live here anymore.” The room falls into silence again as Felix thinks about what to say. 

“Wait, you used to?” Changbin asks, his voice cutting the room. 

Jisung recognizes anxiety in his friend’s voice. He thinks he knows the cause of it. Changbin’s body is turned to Felix, leaning in as if he was trying to get as close as possible. He eagerly waits for the answer to his question. 

“Hm, yeah. Just a few houses away,” Felix nods. “We moved away ages ago, because of my bad health condition. We moved to live closer to the hospital that was supposed to help me. I was okay for years but recently, my health got worse and I was hospitalised. I practically live there by now. I was put into a coma for a larger medical step... and now I’m here.” 

“You seem okay to me,” Hyunjin says. 

“I’m not sick or anything. Just my heart is weak. I quit school a year ago because of the increase in stress and now I’m having online classes. I also never really had friends because of this,” his voice is small, full of sadness, “but it’s okay... because now I have you. I was really glad to realize I became like this; I don’t have a mortal body which means no heart to worry about. I could finally have fun like other kids do...” 

He smiles softly, eyes falling down to focus on the carpet, “...that’s what I thought when I followed you here.” 

“How did you know about the party?” Jae questions. 

Felix perks up. “I used to get invitations when I was young, but I wasn’t allowed to go. When I spotted you outside, I immediately realized what’s going on. So I followed you.” 

Changbin looks at Jisung. Jisung knows what that look means. This is Yongbok. 

“What now?” Changbin asks. “Are you going to disappear when the party ends?” 

“Well… I don’t know. This’ve never happened to me,” he laughs awkwardly, breathlessly. “I guess it will be a surprise. Though, I’d like it more if I stayed like this. For a week, maybe forever. Not having to worry about my heart…” 

Changbin’s insides are eating him alive. He’s biting his lip. He’s scared, it’s the first time since the party has started. Jisung comes closer to bumps his arm with Changbin, hoping to distract him from feeling so much at once. 

“Stay here,” Changbin whispers into the silence, tense. 

It takes Felix by surprise, but his expression turns into a soft smile. “I’d love to.” 

  
  
  


“What do you think about this? It’s strange that you suddenly appeared here,” Jae asks, bringing Felix’s attention to him. 

“It is,” Felix nods, “but I think... I believe it’s fate. I always wanted to be here, to experience this.” 

“This is your home...” Changbin barely whispers his words. They don’t reach Felix, who turns at him for a glimpse, as if wanting Changbin to repeat what he couldn’t hear. However, Changbin stays quiet, and Felix turns back to face Jae. 

“I don’t have many memories from my childhood, actually. Mostly just watching shows on the tv or playing in our garden. Mom used to plant flowers in there. They were so pretty,” Felix dreams. 

“Do you miss it here?” Jeongin asks, but he doesn’t have to. It’s obvious. 

“Yeah,” Felix breathes out silently.

“What did you like to do when you were younger?” Hyunjin wonders. Slowly but surely, he’s been leaning towards Jeongin who has also shifted to the middle of the couch. Would he not be so caught up in the situation, he would have the youngest in his arms already. 

“Draw,” Felix answers simply. He says it like there’s not many options to choose from, anyway. But he seems happy with his choice. 

“Oh, that’s pretty cool.” Jeongin admires. 

“I bet not one from us here can draw for shit,” Seungmin snickers. He avoids being smacked by Jae, knocking his shoulder with Jeongin’s. 

“Language.”

“I used to draw flowers and anime characters from the shows I watched. Pokemon, mostly,” Felix laughs shyly. 

“Changbin has a pokemon plushie to sleep with!” Hyunjin exclaims and Changbin slaps his leg in embarrassment. The distance between the couch and him sitting on the floor is enough to take away most of the force. 

“That’s cute,” Felix beams, eyes squinting into crescents, making Changbin blush even harder.

“What is your life like now?” Chan asks. 

“Well... boring. But I got used to it.”

“Can we visit you in the hospital someday?” Jisung finally joins in. He’d like to see Felix more often and make the kid happy.

Felix’s eyes sparkle. “That’d be amazing! Though I don’t think I’m allowed to have a visit bigger than two people.”

“We’ll manage that. Dividing into pairs,” Jae brushes it off. There’s nothing impossible for Jae when he says so. So much for the one who fixes everything, including relationships.

“I’d love that.”

  
  
  


“So basically, this was your biggest dream, right? Having fun with kids your age,” Seungmin speaks up after some time of careless chatting. Jisung hasn’t heard this tone for a long time, but it’s all too familiar to overlook its intention. But… 

“Yeah,” Felix nods, innocently.

“And it has come true,” Seungmin emphasises. The air grows heavier around them, which only prompts that his observation is right. But… 

“Yeah.” Changbin shivers. Seungmin isn't hitting on that, he isn’t. 

He can’t be.  _ Why are you trying to break the spell?  _

“So that’s all you wanted. Or?” the question lingers. Hyunjin shifts in his seat beside Seungmin, suddenly aware of the situation too, Jeongin’s eyes flicker between Seungmin and Felix. 

“...I just wanted to be a normal kid. I wanted to have friends.”

“You have us now. And we’ll never let you down,” Changbin says firmly before Seungmin can imply anything else. His shoulders are shaking; too subtle to be noticed.

“Us, nine or none,” Hyunjin confirms. Felix repeats it under his breath.

“Boy, so what do we want to do now? Gonna fill your every moment with fun,” Jae exclaims; he’s just as done with the conversation starting to become strained. Jisung is glad for the distraction and looking at Changbin whose body relaxes again, the older is even more. 

“Well, let’s play something then!” Jisung chants, “I vote for cards against humanity.”

“And I’m saying no way. Innie,” Jae protests, discreetly pointing at the youngest.

“It’s Felix’ only night and you want to care about minors,” Jisung pouts but doesn’t push.

“Safety first,” Jae shakes his head.

“That’s okay,” Felix assures him. It isn’t fine if you’re a human and never get to play this game. Whatever. “We’ll play something else.” 

“Let Felix draw something then,” Changbin suggests. 

Felix turns a deep shade of red. “I... I don’t think I’m ready to show.”

“Felix, don’t you ever think about what would your life be like if you were healthy?” Hyunjin asks, returning to the uncomfortable conversation; Jisung doesn’t screech out loud even though he wants to. He receives a dirty look from Changbin, screaming  _ this is definitely not polite to ask _ . 

If he notices, he doesn’t let it show; he most likely doesn’t, though, too immersed in tracing patterns on Jeongin’s knee and watching Felix. 

Felix chooses to answer anyway. “I used to.” 

Then, he falls silent. The silence is heavy. He seems to think of something, biting his lip. 

“...and?”

“I wanted to have friends and play with them. I dreamed of becoming a dancer. I dance sometimes, but only recreationally. My parents were always too scared to let me go to a dance class,” Felix answers. 

“Would it be unsafe?”

“It could be. It wouldn’t kill me, but my condition would get worse from overworking and constant pressure.”

Thankfully, the conversation about Felix’ past drops after this. Jisung would be lying if he said he isn’t curious, just like the rest, but knowing the topic is possibly sensitive to two people in the room… it just isn’t worth it. 

While Felix’ eventual departure is something they need to accept, they should enjoy the moment while it lasts. 

Changbin brings everyone cheesecakes when Jisung’s stomach grumbles. They all settle on early breakfast and gladly welcome the sweet meal.

“Take care. Even if you go back home, don’t forget,” Jisung tells Felix when he’s sitting next to him, eating his second slice of cheesecake. The cake was brought for  _ him,  _ after all. 

“I won’t,” he promises, smiling wide with his mouth full.

Jisung is glad Changbin doesn’t hear them. He feels that it would break his heart right on the spot. The older is already pent up, anxious about what will happen to Felix next.

“Hey, Ji,” Felix suddenly leans to his ear, asking for permission before asking, “does Changbin have someone right now?”

Jisung is startled by the question. He can’t help himself and breaks into laughter, regretting it right after when everyone’s eyes are on him in a split of a second.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, hoping to sound honest. He truly didn’t mean it. “Nah, just mind your own stuff, I’m weird as always.”

“I missed this,” Hyunjin mumbles.

When people finally stop paying attention to Jisung, he leans to Felix’ ear. “He’s single. Actually, he’s really obviously crushing on a certain ghost.”

Felix stares at him dumbly, his big eyes open wide. “Me?”

“Who else?”

Felix seems to process it for a moment, his face splitting in a torturously goofy smile. “Thanks.”

Jisung wonders if that means Felix is going to confess to Changbin or something. That would be nice; it’s what Changbin wanted to know. Well, it’s what Changbin didn’t even know he wanted to hear.

“Changbin?” Felix speaks up a little hesitantly. Changbin reacts like a dog, immediately standing up to move closer to Felix, sitting beside him. “Yes?”

“First, I really want to thank you for letting me in. Thanks to you, I lived the night of my life,” Felix says, voice a little lower than before, caught in thought to make sure he articulates what he’s saying properly. Or just nervous, Jisung isn’t sure. 

If he even understands this correctly, maybe Felix isn’t going to take the step. 

“There’s no need to-” 

“Second,”  _ oh he totally is taking the step,  _ “I want to say that I really like you. I’m sorry, I know we only know each other for a moment, but I feel it in my heart. It might be weak, but it’s true.” 

Changbin isn’t breathing. Jisung counts it on his fingers, and Changbin isn’t breathing for twenty seconds. He finally opens his mouth, starting with an exhale. A sharp inhale follows, giving Changbin some time to think. To process. 

“I like you too,” he says, for the lack of anything better. “I did for a long time.” 

There’s silence. Both boys take their time to process that yes, the other loves them just the way they do. Felix nods as a sign he already shook off the initial shock and smiles at Changbin. 

At that moment, a sharp ray of light illuminates from behind the window, catching them unprepared. The light is too bright, and Felix’s body seems to illuminate with it. It takes a second to realize it’s not just the illusion of the sun. 

Felix stands up promptly, turning around the room in panic and confusion. “What’s happening?” 

Jisung holds his breath, unable to move. Felix is slowly fading in the morning light, his body becoming transparent. He wants to check out Changbin’s reaction - by the time his head turns around, the older is already standing up. 

“Close the curtains!” Changbin orders. His voice is strained. He gets even more frustrated when the action doesn’t help, and Felix continues to lose his radiance. Changbin gives him a hopeless look. 

He looks as if he were witnessing the end of the world, everything he knew faltering in front of his eyes. His world breaking in pieces. 

Felix is standing in the middle of the room, observing his body silently. He doesn’t seem to completely understand the situation. Or he understands it a little too much, Jisung guesses. He doesn’t try to say anything, ignoring yells of the others, and instead focusing his eyes on Changbin. His eyes are sad, yet he breaks into a smile directed at the older. 

Jisung can pinpoint the moment when Changbin sets his mind, or better when his intuition takes over his body. He watches as his best friend loses his control and approaches Felix. Jisung’s own eyes are watering. 

Changbin cradles Felix into his arms, pushing the younger into his chest. “Please don’t go.  _ Stay _ .” 

Words alone aren’t strong enough; not even his tightened hold on Felix is enough to stop the soul from fading. Some things are bound to happen, and as much as he’d want to avoid it, he can’t. Changbin is holding back his tears as he presses Felix’ face into his neck, heart cracking at every desperate little touch from the other. 

“I’m sorry. Hyung, I’m sorry,” Felix sobs, but he’s smiling through the pain. A smile of someone who knows he’ll never return. Jisung’s guts squeeze uncomfortably. He too feels like he’s about to cry. 

The room is motionless, with everyone watching helplessly as Felix drifts away. Even when Felix is gone and Changbin is left alone, no one dares to make a move. 

Changbin whimpers, just a small sound at first. Like it’s just getting to him that Felix truly disappeared. One, two moments pass and he breaks down in the middle of his living room, falling down to the floor. He’s crying, he doesn’t care. 

Jisung takes the first step and pulls him up, squeezing him tightly. Changbin holds onto him, and he feels his shoulder getting soaked with tears. He rubs Changbin’s back, whispering an “it’ll be okay” to him. When he lets go of him to look at his face, which is red and tears are still streaming down his face, Jae approaches them from behind, hugging Changbin and him tightly. 

Gradually, the rest joins into the group hug, showering Changbin with love. Trying so hard to be cheerful, Jisung hopes it will be enough to make Changbin feel better. And it is. Changbin calms enough to stop crying, even though he’s still whimpering when they sit him down onto the sofa. 

Understandable, knowing how many things he’s gone through tonight. 

Chan brings a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, and Jisung tells Jeongin to bring Gyu from the bedroom. The plushie might be a solution to their problem. Ever since Changbin was small, it was always Gyu that made him happy after crying. He wonders if it still works like this. The number of times Changbin cuddled to the toy during their video calls these past years tells him it does. 

Jeongin returns with Gyu, bringing another unexpected guest that is Minho. The older stands by the door, drowsiness present in his eyes, mixed with confusion. Jisung waves his hand to motion him to sit down, but Minho doesn’t move an inch.

“Man, cheer up. Focus on the brighter side of it - you at least saw him,” Jae tries, but Changbin is not listening to him. 

“Changbin, I know it hurts, okay? But you need to move on,” Hyunjin joins in. 

“I’m sure you’ll see him again. He’s still alive,” Chan says.

“Or this was his last goodbye-” 

“No no Seungmin no!” Jae scolds the younger. He sits down beside Changbin and hugs him again. Changbin doesn’t push him away. 

“Aren’t you happy you saw him again? This is what you wanted, to know that he’s okay. And he is. More than that, he was here with us for a moment,” Jisung says, handing Changbin his plushie. He takes Gyu eagerly and pulls it against his chest. 

“Look how happy he was to be with you. You’ve gotten something beautiful out of this night. Nothing lasts forever,” Hyunjin adds, smiling brightly at Changbin. His smile falters when new tears flood from Changbin’s face. 

Jisung panics, using his sleeve to dry his tears. Hyunjin apologises quickly, and Jisung practically feels his awkwardness. To make it better, Hyunjin comes closer and kisses Chagbin’s temple. 

The party is officially over now and people start picking their things, ruffling Changbin’s hair or telling him something nice every time they pass by the living room. Jisung stays on the couch with him. 

“Hey, hyung,” he murmurs into Changbin’s shoulder. “Chin up, we’ve got this. He told us where he lives, so you can visit him someday.” 

“Thanks for the party, it was great,” Jae approaches them. “I’m sorry it had to end like this. I’ll be going now, update me on Changbin’s condition, okay? And call me whenever the recorder breaks down again.” Jisung waves him and watches as others come to the door to watch him and Seungmin leave. “Bye-bye!” 

Chan brings them a pack of tissues and Changbin cleans his face with them. “Is he going to be alright?” the oldest inquires. Jisung nods. Chan nods back. 

“Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while until my mom picks me up?” Jeongin chirps from the hallway when he’s passing the living room for the nth time, always hoping to see that Changbin is doing better. 

“Sure,” Changbin sniffs, and he sounds like his life was sucked out of him. He sounds dead. Jeongin disappears into the kitchen. 

“Should we check out his old house?” Jisung suggests, but Changbin shakes his head, hiding his face in his palms. Jisung strokes his back. He feels horrible seeing his best friend like this. 

Minho sits close, intertwining his fingers with Jisung. “He’s still down?” 

As if it wasn’t obvious. Yes. 

“Isn’t he the kid, Yongbok? I remember my parents talking about him before,” Minho wonders, “did you know him?” 

“I was in Malaysia for the last decade. But it seems Changbin did. Actually, he liked that kid.” 

“Oh, so it’s an encounter with his crush. That can be tough, I see,” he says. And then, “but hey, that kid is in good hands. He has very nice parents and as long as he avoids stress, he’s gonna be okay.” 

“You hear that?” Changbin sighs, looking at Minho. 

“That doesn’t guarantee anything. Besides, I bet he’s going to forget about his condition even if he wakes up now,” Changbin grumbles, but it makes Jisung smile. He can see that Changbin himself is trying to brighten up. It works, little by little. “I guess he should be okay.” 

Straightening up a little, Changbin finds the strength to talk. “When I was younger, I didn’t know why he never came to the party. I was anxious that he didn’t like us. That would be too bad. Especially when for me, he was someone I liked very much. I used to see him outside in his own garden a lot. I spied on him.” 

Chan, who’s standing aside, chuckles and comes closer. “That’s cute.” 

Changbin’s ears turn bright pink. “He was so cute back then. I didn’t know about his condition. Now it makes sense.” 

“Didn’t you say he died, though?” Jisung questions. 

“People talk,” Minho rolls his eyes.  _ But it made Changbin feel miserable for nothing _ . 

“Will you be okay on your own?” Chan asks, standing up. Jisung nods. “Then, I’ll go. Thanks for the party, it was great.” 

“Guys, my parents are here. I’ll be leaving too,” Jeongin waves as he struggles to put his shoes on. Hyunjin joins him. “Could you take me home as well?” 

When the door close, it’s just Changbin, Minho and him. Jisung knows they should get going with Minho too. He still has some school work to finish, and he doesn’t want to trouble Changbin’s mom by staying here too long. But it’s hard to leave his best friend in this state. 

Changbin’s mom will wake up soon, though, and his sister will return from her own night out with friends, so it’s not like Changbin will be left alone. He still doesn’t want to leave. 

Changbin is doing better now, evening his breath and leaning onto the couch, eyes closed. He’s clearing out his mind, putting his thoughts into their place after they were dishevelled, unexpectedly messed with by Felix. 

Minho strokes Jisung’s arm; his eyes are pleading to go. Jisung looks back at Changbin and then at Minho. Well, they can’t stay forever. 

“Hyung, we’ll be going. Take care,” he says, standing up. Changbin opens his eyes to look at them. He doesn’t speak, only waves his hand. Jisung waves back. He feels empty looking at Changbin like this.  _ Please tell me if you need me to stay.  _

Minho takes his hand and leads him to the entryway slowly. He’s still looking at Changbin. 

Poor boy, he had to go through the feeling of losing someone dear to his heart twice this night. He got the answers to his questions and had the opportunity to spend time with his first love. Tonight is a night no one will forget. Changbin won’t forget. 

He’s so damn glad he’s back at home. He couldn’t forgive himself if he had to listen to this story through a video call, sitting on his bed back in Malaysia, eating sweets to suppress sadness from not being present, like every year. 

He’s glad he could be here for Changbin at a time like this. He still wants to make so much more effort to make his best friend happy. 

He spares Changbin one last look. He doesn’t seem okay, but he will be tomorrow. Or the day after, he will. And if he won’t, Jisung will be there for him. Because that’s what best friends do. 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far!
> 
> Along the way, I dropped a lot of references to certain fandom-related things, but even I couldn’t find all of them while beta-ing this. 
> 
> Did you find any? Let me know~


End file.
